


Pure Lust

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Confessions [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canes, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Group Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Table Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Something along the lines of the Avengers are all kinky fucks. Sex all the time all over the place. During a debrief, Steve's got Bucky warming his cock... not letting him move... And Bucky bounces just a couple times before he's cumming on a whine and all over his stomach completely untouched. Everyone's just stopped talking to stare. Someone grabs their sub/bottom and runs out before anyone else can say something.





	Pure Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stuckysheart on tumblr for this ask! I had a blast with it! <3

After the Coffee Table fuck fest, as Bucky liked to think of it, everything seemed both different and the same. For one thing, Bucky and Steve started spending more time outside of Steve’s apartment and on the communal floors. They all knew who he was. Hell, all the men had fucked him. Bucky was a little nervous that they would all be leering at him or flirting with him, but that didn’t happen. 

In fact, everyone was surprisingly chill with the fact that they were all in an open sexual relationship. This meant two things: first, there was _lots_ of sex. It was almost as though Steve’s exhaustive sex drive (that Bucky loved) was common with the rest of the team as well. 

The first time Bucky went down to the common room on his own, he found Pietro and Peter giving each other blowjobs… on the ceiling. He actually watched for a while, fascinated with how Peter’s webs kept them secured. He’d been caught by Sam, who slapped his butt and winked at him as he kept walking, like this was a normal thing that people did. Apparently it was par for the course at the Avengers Tower. 

It ignited a kind of frenemies relationship with Sam, though. Sam would tease him mercilessly/a bit flirtatiously. Bucky would get all hot and bothered and glare at him and Sam would laugh. Steve seemed amused by it, the asshole. So did Clint and Natasha. Assholes. 

The second thing that everyone being in an open sexual relationship meant was that everyone was pretty affectionate with each other. Even if most of them were platonic, they had fucked platonically and they were sort of free with their affections. The only person for whom this wasn’t the case was Nick Fury, who was the most guarded and terrifying person Bucky had ever met and also not technically a member of the team. 

Peter in particular tended to like kissing people. The first time it happened was when he and Steve were joining the others for movie night and Peter had kissed them both right as they got there. Not just a light kiss, either. It was a _kiss_. Bucky had looked at Steve who smiled sheepishly because _he forgot_. At least Peter was a good kisser. 

After that, though, the world started getting busy, especially for the Avengers. Bucky was neck deep in projects, too. He had gotten to stay at Stark Industries (thank fucking God), but now it seemed like all he did was work. The pay raise was nice, but still. There was an endless stream of projects and equations and designs and such that had to get done, sent for approval, adjusted, resent, readjusted, etc. At the end of the day, Bucky was glad that he’d moved in to Steve’s apartment officially, since his commute was practically nonexistent (not that he told his coworkers). 

Steve would come home from missions smelling like sweat and grime and gunpowder. He would groan and sigh with exhaustion as he cleaned himself off. He never went to sleep on Bucky, though. He would stay up, no matter how tired he was and ask about Bucky’s day. Then he’d take care of him, whether that meant sex or cuddling or just spending time together. 

It was nice. It wasn’t the easiest relationship in the world, but Bucky knew that going in. If Steve had to be in the field, he made sure to have a video call with Bucky, if possible. Even when it wasn’t, Steve had rules for him and he at least sent a text to make sure that Bucky was following them. 

The rules were fairly simple. Bucky had to shower, brush his teeth, keep the apartment clean, and do all the other things that ensured that he was taking care of himself both physically and mentally. He had to keep a log of what he ate, how much he exercised, and what he did for fun. Steve didn’t check it, generally, not unless Bucky was in a rough patch and he was actually concerned. He had to practice kneeling on the floor for extended periods of time. He had to flog himself daily. 

He also wasn’t allowed to touch himself. That was the one rule that stayed in place when Steve was around. Truth be told, Bucky had broken that one and lied about it a couple times. In his defense, Steve had been gone for almost a week and a half at that point and Bucky, who had always had a pretty active sex drive, even before he lost his virginity to Steve. 

Now was one of those times. Bucky was kneeling on the floor in the bedroom, like he was supposed to. Steve had been gone for more than a week and a half, almost two weeks, now. There was some super powered guy bent on world domination or something and the Avengers were trying to track him down. Bucky had held out until now, when his near constant boner and need for release finally drove him over the edge. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock and moaned as he began to jerk it. The delicious friction over the head of his cock was everything he needed, his body alighting with pleasure and relief at being touched again. He wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t want to, either. He needed to come and his entire mind was fixed on that one goal as he quickly and efficiently jerked his cock with one hand and toyed with his balls with the other. 

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned. “Oh, shit.” 

He twisted his hand over the head of his cock. He closed his eyes from the sheer bliss, the pleasure that he’d missed for weeks. His strokes grew faster as he chased his climax desperately, needing the release, craving it. He gasped and his grip tightened over his member as he came, his come shooting out onto the floor. It was one of the longest, most intense orgasms he could remember. He sighed as he slumped when it finished. 

Then someone cleared their throat. 

Bucky’s eyes flew open and shot to the door which he… had not closed. Steve stood there, his bearded face furrowed in a frown. His arms were crossed and his stance was wide. 

“H-Hey, Daddy,” Bucky said. “Welcome back?”

Steve just stood there staring down at him. Bucky blushed in shame, not even the good kind. His dick was soft now and he looked down at the floor. He hadn’t even heard Steve return and now… he’d been caught. 

“Aren’t you going to clean up your mess off my floor?” Steve asked. His voice was hard and dripping with disapproval. Bucky moved to get up, but before he could, Steve was there pushing him back down. “I didn’t tell you to get up.” 

“Daddy?” Bucky asked. 

“Clean up. Your mess.”

Bucky scooted away and bent down and began to lick his come off the floor. Steve gave no indication of his approval or disapproval. Bucky just blushed more as he licked up the last of his come off the floor and pushed himself up into a kneeling position again. Steve didn’t say anything as he took Bucky’s hair in a hand and started marching towards the bathroom. Bucky hissed in pain as he struggled to keep up. 

“At least you’re naked already,” Steve muttered. He practically hauled Bucky to his feet and put him in the shower. “That’ll make this easier.” 

He turned the shower on and the icy water hit Bucky’s skin. Bucky yelped as he jumped back. He looked through the glass to see Steve glaring at him. 

“Clean yourself up,” he said. Bucky nodded and stepped back into the shower. He cleaned himself quickly and efficiently. It wasn’t his usual routine, especially not with his hair, but he figured it would be better to obey Steve since he was apparently in a mood. Not that finding Bucky being disobedient as soon as he got back probably helped with that. 

When he was finished, Steve just left him there for a while longer. Bucky was shivering by the time Steve opened the shower and turned the water off. He tossed a towel at Bucky. 

“When you’re done, go sit on the bed,” Steve said. “I’ll be getting your punishment ready.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said quietly. 

He looked down at the floor in shame. He wanted to just crawl into a dark corner and hide. It would be better than Steve’s cold disappointment. He dried himself off, though, and sat on the bed. 

Steve was rummaging in the closet for something. He emerged shortly after, holding a cane in one hand and… something metal connected to thin leather straps in the other. He marched over to Bucky and set the items aside before he picked Bucky up and made him stand. He took the metal item and looped the straps around Bucky’s hips before the metal part was fitted on Bucky’s cock. It fit around Bucky’s member perfectly, the cold metal caging him in. 

“I had more fun plans for this,” Steve muttered. “Didn’t want to put a cage around your cock like this. I wanted to have you begging and desperate, not naughty and needing punishment.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Bucky said. Steve just grunted and stood up straight. He pointed to the floor at his feet. Bucky slunk off the bed and knelt at Steve’s feet. Steve walked around him and pushed his front to the floor. 

“Let’s see if you can be obedient now,” Steve said. “Don’t move from that spot while you take your punishment. If I have to get out a bench for you, it’ll make the punishment worse.” 

His voice was hard and Bucky hung his head. He could’ve waited, he could’ve held out a bit longer and welcomed Steve back with fun, hot, celebratory sex. Instead… Steve was upset with him, disappointed. 

It was worse than anything else he’d experienced so far.

The first strike from the cane laid into him with sharp, white hot pain. Bucky cried out, his voice high and surprised. Steve was methodical in his strikes, each one landing squarely on the meat of Bucky’s ass or his thighs. He was also merciless. Bucky had no idea just how much he was holding back before, but this, punishment, it was actual fucking hell. 

The first tear fell around the third strike as Bucky released a loud whimper. By the seventh strike, tears were flowing freely down his face. By the tenth, he was sobbing brokenly. Steve didn’t let up until the 15th strike and by then, Bucky’s entire body was trembling. He jerked away from Steve as the man knelt beside him and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body. Bucky sobbed into Steve’s chest as Steve ran his hands along Bucky’s spine. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, you’re done,” Steve murmured. He rocked Bucky back and forth. “You took your punishment so well, baby boy. You’re done, now.” 

“I-I’m sorry, D-Daddy,” Bucky cried. “I’m s-sorry f-for being b-bad.”

“I know you are, baby boy,” Steve murmured. He kissed Bucky’s temple gently. “I know you are. It’s okay now, I forgive you.” 

Bucky kept sobbing as Steve murmured soft praise against his skin. Slowly, he began to calm down as Steve held him. When he was settled at last, Steve picked him up and sat him on the bed gently. Bucky hissed at the pain. The cane was a nasty piece of work that was for sure. 

“We need to talk about this,” Steve said gently. Bucky groaned. “I know you don’t want to, but we need to.”

“Okay,” Bucky sighed. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Steve asked. Bucky didn’t meet Steve eyes as he nodded. “When?” 

Bucky took a deep breath. “When you spent those couple weeks taking out that Hydra cell in Alaska, when you went after that Sokovian agent who was trying to split the team up, when you helped the Fantastic Four with that Dr. Doom thing a couple months ago…” 

Steve was quiet for a while. “So, basically any time I’ve been gone for a couple weeks,” he said. Bucky nodded. 

“I can get through a week pretty fine,” he said. “Once it’s been a week and a half, though, I start to struggle. By the time it’s been two weeks, I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Baby, why didn’t you say something?” Steve asked. Bucky still didn’t look at him. 

“I thought you’d be upset if I admitted I was struggling,” Bucky replied softly. “I wanted you to be happy with me.” 

“Did I do something to make you think that I wasn’t?” Steve asked. His voice sounded a little hurt by that. 

“No!” Bucky said quickly. “I just… you were out saving the world or something and I didn’t want you to worry about me because… if something happened to you because you were distracted, I…” 

Steve pulled Bucky into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Bucky tucked himself under Steve’s chin as he curled up in his lap. 

“This isn’t just about needing to get off, is it?” Steve asked. 

“No,” Bucky replied.

“What’s going on, Buck?” 

Bucky sighed. “My new boss is a dick,” he said. “He’s a micromanaging piece of shit. He’s been breathing down my neck about everything that has to get done and he makes every little thing that doesn’t go right the first time into this huge issue that would take maybe an hour to fix.”

“That sucks,” Steve said. “I’m sorry you gotta deal with that.”

“I thought… maybe if I just kept doing it, doing the job, doing better, he’d get off my back,” Bucky said. “But he hasn’t. I’m so stressed all the time, because he constantly reminds me that he can fire me if I don’t do the work right.” 

“Jesus, what’s with this guy?” Steve asked. 

“I dunno,” Bucky said. “I think he’s one of those old baby boomers who thinks my generation hasn’t had to work for anything ever in our lives. I think maybe he knows I’m gay, too, since I got a picture of you incognito in my cubicle.” 

“Asshole,” Steve muttered. 

“Yeah, I kinda don’t wanna talk about him, though, so can we stop?” Bucky asked. 

“Sure, baby,” Steve said. “Next time you’re going through something like this and you’re stressed, please tell me. I promise I’ll want to know even if I’m dealing with something on the other end of the world.” 

“Okay,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry.” 

“The rules are there for your benefit, baby boy,” Steve said. “They’re not supposed to be easy, but I don’t wanna set you up for failure, either. I like seeing you succeed.” 

Bucky smiled a little at that. He looked up into Steve’s face and saw such tender affection mingling with subtle sadness that it made Bucky’s heart break a bit. He pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips and Steve returned it with a little moan. 

“Daddy loves you, baby boy,” Steve murmured against his lips. “Daddy loves you so much.”

Bucky melted inside at the words. “I love you too, Daddy.”

* * *

A couple months later, Steve was called away on another mission. It lasted a while and while Bucky wasn’t forced to wear the cage that Steve had offered before he left, he was expected to tell Steve if he needed to come. They could talk about it before Bucky actually got to touch himself. 

It was, as far as rules went, pretty good. It was way better than sneaking around breaking the rules. Steve could whisper instructions into his ear, make him feel like Steve was the one in charge when he was thousands of miles away.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than Steve being upset with him. It still sucked having to be away from Steve for that long, but it was less unbearable than before. Not to say that Bucky liked it when Steve left, but it wasn’t quite as difficult anymore. 

Steve returned after a mission one Saturday afternoon. Bucky was in their living room watching some space documentary that he only half paid attention to. It was more to fill the silence than anything else. As soon as the elevator dinged, though, he rose from his stupor and smiled as Steve entered the room. He didn’t even look like he’d broken a sweat today as he smiled at Bucky. 

Bucky got up and went over to kiss him. Steve spun him around a bit and Bucky laughed into his mouth. 

“How’d it go?” he asked. 

“Better than expected,” Steve replied. “Not sure that they really needed me, but better safe than sorry.” 

“You should make it up to me, Daddy,” Bucky said with a cheeky grin. “Been a good boy and everything.”

Steve hummed as his hands traveled down to rest at the curve of Bucky’s ass. His eyes glinted with hunger and lust, but he didn’t move. 

“Unfortunately, I have a team meeting,” Steve said. Bucky pouted at him. 

“Do you have to?” he asked. 

“Yes, baby, I do,” Steve replied. “But… maybe you could come with me.” 

“Am I allowed to sit in on Avengers meetings?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s not really anything important,” Steve said. “It’s more logistics and updates on what’s going on in the world. Besides, it’s not like we’re a government organization.” 

“What am I gonna do in an Avengers meeting, though?” Bucky asked. Steve grinned. 

“You’re gonna sit in Daddy’s lap,” Steve said. “Gonna stay nice and quiet and still and keep Daddy’s cock warm.” 

And just like that, all logical, intelligent thought flew out the window. Bucky was practically drooling at the thought of that. Steve grinned down at him as he trailed a thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip. 

“You like that, don’t you little boy?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded and took the digit into his mouth. “You like having your slutty hole filled with Daddy’s cock.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. Steve reached down and grabbed Bucky’s ass roughly. Bucky gasped and arched against Steve’s body, already needy and desperate from a week of not coming. “Please let me come with you.” 

“Such a good boy, asking so nicely,” Steve purred. He released Bucky and swatted him lightly on the ass. “Go on and get yourself ready. The meeting’s in 30 minutes.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky replied.

* * *

Half an hour later, Steve led Bucky into the meeting room. It was easily one of the nicest professional rooms Bucky had ever seen in his life. Steve went ahead and sat at one end of the table. They weren’t the first ones there. Sam, Clint, and Natasha all sat together near them, with Sam sitting next to them. As soon as he saw Bucky, Sam winked and Bucky actually blushed. 

Steve sat down in the chair and unzipped his pants. Bucky glanced between him and the other three people in the room. Sam grinned like the little shit he was, Clint wasn’t really paying attention (Bucky was still pretty sure he knew what was going on, though), and Natasha looked long enough to see what was going on before she leaned back in her chair. Steve patted his lap. 

“Come here, baby boy,” Steve said. “Come sit in my lap.” 

“Really, Rogers?” Sam asked. 

“Shut it, Wilson. Don’t tease my boy,” Steve said sternly. Sam chuckled and turned away. Natasha looked at him and he bowed his head. 

“Sorry, Mama,” he said. Natasha hummed. Bucky turned back to Steve and pulled the back of his pants down over his ass. He turned around and Steve guided him down onto his cock. Bucky moaned as he sank down on that long, thick shaft. When he finally reached the root of Steve’s cock, he sighed and leaned back against Steve’s chest. 

“There you go,” Steve murmured. “Good boy. That’s Daddy’s good boy.” 

Bucky hummed happily. He watched as various members slowly trickled in. Pietro and Peter sat together. Whether or not they were officially a thing, Bucky didn’t know, but they seemed to spend a lot of time together. Thor came to sit across from Sam. If he noticed what Steve and Bucky were doing, he said nothing. Tony entered in loud and grandiose fashion, as usual. Pepper was there, as well and sat between Tony and Bruce. The last people to show up were Wanda and Vision, who phased through a wall rather than walk through the door. 

The meeting was mostly boring. Bucky didn’t really pay that close attention. He was too distracted by the hot, throbbing length seated inside him. Steve stayed perfectly still, aside from occasionally speaking up to add something to the conversation. Steve’s hands would occasionally pet him, but aside from that, he didn’t move. 

It was simultaneously satisfying and infuriating. As much as Bucky enjoyed being with Steve, he also wanted to get fucked. He wanted to feel Steve moving inside him rather than just filling him up. He wanted to bounce on Steve’s cock or feel him fucking up into Bucky or be pinned to the table and fucked without mercy. 

It felt like forever since the meeting started. It was probably only half an hour, though. The Avengers were apparently pretty thorough in their meetings. Bucky groaned softly and Steve shushed in the same manner. 

“Be patient,” Steve murmured into Bucky’s ear. “Not much longer, baby.” 

Bucky hummed and placed his head on Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He listened to Steve’s heartbeat and the way his voice rumbled in his chest when he spoke. It was a nice feeling. 

It didn’t last very long though. Bucky’s dick was hard and he was needy and having Steve’s cock in his ass only made him more desperate. He shifted a bit on Steve’s lap, clenching down on Steve’s length. Steve didn’t reply, just kept his attention focused on whoever was talking at the moment. When Bucky shifted again, Steve pinched him. 

“Stop it,” Steve murmured. Bucky grunted in reply. “Don’t make me spank you in front of everyone.” 

That thought was not really an effective deterrent. Bucky moaned and thrust his hips up, fucking himself lightly on Steve’s dick. Steve pinched him again, but Bucky ignored him as he bounced on Steve’s cock again. It felt like heaven. Steve’s cock brushed against his prostate like it hadn’t in far too long and Bucky moaned again as he came in his sweatpants. 

He gasped as he stopped and realized that the entire room was quiet. All eyes were on him and he blushed as he curled back against Steve’s body. Steve was staring down at him, amusement and sternness fighting in his eyes. Bucky didn’t dare look at Sam or Thor, who were closest to him. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Peter said. 

“Naughty boy,” Steve said, amusement winning out in the end. “Coming on Daddy’s cock like a little slut during our important meeting without permission.” 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Bucky said. Then he grinned. “Gonna spank me now? Like you promised?” 

Steve huffed and there was more than a couple moans in the room. Wanda and Vision made a quiet exit while the rest of the room zoomed in on what Steve and Bucky were doing. Whatever it was people were talking about was forgotten. 

“Pretty sure we were done anyway,” Pepper said, leaning forward. “This is much more interesting.” 

“Safe words?” Steve asked. 

“Red to stop, yellow for a break,” Bucky replied. 

“Color?” 

“Green,” Bucky said. 

“You asked for it, little boy,” Steve growled. Bucky gulped as Steve picked him up and slid his cock out before he bent him over the table. All eyes were on him, even Pepper, who Bucky hadn’t really had the chance to meet yet. Apparently it didn’t matter. They were more than willing to watch. 

Steve pulled Bucky’s pants down and tossed them aside before doing the same to his shirt. Despite the fact that most of the people in this room had fucked him, Bucky still felt exposed. It was Steve’s turn, now. 

The first smack landed with a loud crack on his left ass cheek and Bucky gasped in pain. Several people moaned as they watched. Steve smacked him again and Bucky cried out and rutted against the table. Steve pinched his ass hard. 

“Quit squirming,” Steve growled. “Take your spanking like a good boy.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. With that, Steve smacked Bucky’s ass again, this time more roughly than before and Bucky had to fight to keep from jerking against the table. He bit his lip as Steve spanked him again, switching to the other cheek. 

By the tenth strike, Bucky was hard again, his cock dangling between his stretched legs and probably dripping pre-come onto the floor. Steve paid it no mind as he smacked Bucky’s ass again. By now, several people were clearly enjoying the show. Pepper leaned back against her chair and Tony had disappeared under the table. Pietro looked like he had a hand down Peter’s pants. Sam watched with lust in his eyes and Bruce was in Thor’s lap. 

Bucky whimpered as Steve’s palm met his ass again. He was unrelenting. Whatever pauses existed were steady and measured and designed to deny Bucky any ability to get comfortable with the rhythm. The 20th spank was particularly hard and Bucky cried out in pain as he jerked away. Steve just reached down and grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair and pulled his head back. 

“You learned your lesson yet, boy?” Steve said, his voice low and gravelly. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said automatically. 

“And what was the lesson?” Steve asked. Bucky froze. His brain was fuzzy and his mind was filled with lust and the mixture of pain and pleasure. His thoughts were sluggish, but he wracked his brain, anyway. “Well?” 

“To—To…” Bucky trailed off. He didn’t know, he didn’t know. Steve tutted and his hand fell to Bucky’s balls.

“Maybe a couple slaps to these pretty little balls of yours will jog your memory,” Steve said. 

“Daddy, no, don’t!” Bucky cried. Steve slapped his balls. It was far lighter than how he’d handled his ass, but Bucky still cried out loudly in pain. His legs tried to close, but Steve kept them open. Tears flowed down Bucky’s face as Steve slapped them again, and then a third time. Bucky cried out in pain as Steve’s hand returned to his hair and pulled it back. 

“Remember now?” Steve asked. Bucky took a couple deep breaths before he shook his head. Steve tutted again. “I guess I can give you a hint. We talked about it the last time you were punished.” 

With that, Steve let go of Bucky’s hair and returned to spanking Bucky’s ass. He gave five strikes more strikes to his ass before he pulled Bucky’s head back by the hair again. Bucky was practically floating by now, reveling in the pure power of Steve’s overwhelming strength and his helplessness to fight it. 

“Last chance, little boy,” Steve warned. “You get it wrong and you’re sleepin’ on the couch.” 

“I gotta… I gotta…” Bucky said. 

“Yes?” Steve asked. 

“I gotta ask… for what I need, Daddy,” Bucky croaked. Steve smiled and let go of his hair. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured as he leaned down to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “That’s a good boy. Daddy’s proud of you.” 

“Daddy,” Bucky whined. 

“Hush, now. Tell Daddy what you need,” Steve purred. 

“Need you to fuck me Daddy!” Bucky cried. 

“Damn, man, you got him whipped,” Sam chuckled. Bucky glared at him. Natasha reached over and grabbed Sam’s ear and pulled him back. 

“What’d the captain say about teasing his boy?” she asked sharply. 

“Not to, Mama!” Sam said. 

“That’s right,” she said as she let him go. “So don’t you have something to say to Bucky, now?” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “It just slipped out.” 

“It’s fine,” Bucky replied. Steve leaned over him and kissed him again. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” he said. “You been so good, Daddy’s gonna take care of you, now.” 

Bucky moaned as Steve pressed his cock back against Bucky’s ass and pushed inside in one smooth thrust. His hands fell to Bucky’s hips and gripped the still smarting cheeks. Bucky hissed and tightened around Steve’s cock as Steve began to rock slowly into him. 

Pietro had Peter on his back on the table and was sucking his cock like a champ. Bucky and Peter met each other’s eyes and smiled. Further down, Tony was back in his chair, naked, with his face wet and glistening as Pepper sank down on his cock. Thor tore Bruce’s clothes off, who seemed resigned to it, if also very aroused, and ran his hands possessively over Bruce’s body. 

The room quickly dissolved into a pile of crazed sex. The only thing Bucky really paid attention to was Steve. Steve thrust roughly into him, claiming him with every thrust, every drag of his cock over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s and arched his back as Steve thrust into him. Steve bent down and began to kiss and suck a mark onto Bucky’s smooth, unmarred skin. Bucky sighed and moaned in contentment as the pain and pleasure filled every corner of his brain. He let go and surrendered to the floaty feeling that filled his mind. 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Steve purred into his ear. 

“Daddy,” Bucky breathed. 

“I’ve got you, baby, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you,” Steve murmured as he pressed another kiss just beneath Bucky’s ear. His thrusts grew harder and longer and Bucky mewled at the feeling. 

“Harder, Daddy, please,” Bucky breathed. Steve slammed his cock into Bucky’s ass and Bucky moaned loudly. 

“Hard enough for you, little boy?” Steve asked. Bucky moaned as he nodded. “Daddy’s gonna wreck you, sweetheart. Not gonna walk for a week, at least.”

“Please,” Bucky moaned. “Want it, want you, Daddy.” 

Steve groaned and assumed a brutal pace as he slammed his cock into Bucky’s ass over and over again. Bucky tightened around Steve’s cock as he did so, his eyes shut to what was going on around him. All around the room people were fucking each other, Doms using their subs, and subs obeying. Bucky didn’t pay attention to any of it. Every bit of his focus was on Steve. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Steve moaned. “Such a good, slutty little boy, just begging for Daddy to fill him up.” 

Bucky moaned against the table. He tightened the muscles in his abdomen to keep from coming a second time without permission. He clenched around Steve’s cock like a vice and relished the feeling of being so full. Steve slammed into him and rocked his hips against Bucky’s ass. 

“You gonna come again, little boy?” Steve asked. “You gonna be naughty and come on Daddy’s cock before he’s done?” 

“N-No, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “F-Feels so good, please don’t stop.” 

“Good boy,” Steve said. He reached hand up to Bucky’s head and pushed him down. Bucky arched his back off the table and Steve hit his prostate with every slam of his hips. Steve leaned down and bit the shell of Bucky’s ear lightly. “Gonna make Daddy come, baby boy. Gonna fill you up.” 

“Please, please, Daddy,” Bucky whispered. “Need it, need your come.” 

“So sweet for me,” Steve growled. He pulled Bucky’s head up and sucked another mark onto his skin. “Gonna give it to ya, baby. Gonna fill your hungry little hole with Daddy’s come.” 

Bucky whined and moaned. His mind grew more and more foggy and it became more and more difficult to concentrate. There was only Daddy, his hands on Bucky’s body, his mouth on Bucky’s neck, his cock fucking Bucky’s ass, his beard burning Bucky’s skin. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was as good as this. Bucky moaned softly as Steve growled into his ear and warm come filled his ass. His body felt warm and fuzzy and loose and limp. 

Bucky was slowly pulled up until he was sitting in Steve’s lap again. Steve’s hands wandered down his stomach fondly, petting him and touching him and keeping him safe and happy. Bucky laid his against Steve’s chest and smiled. 

“You wanna come, baby boy?” Steve asked him. He sounded distant, but Bucky nodded absently. “You want someone to suck your pretty cock?” 

“Sounds nice, Daddy,” Bucky murmured. 

“Tasha?” Steve asked. “Can I borrow Sam?”

“Sure,” she replied. Bucky looked down and saw Sam kneel between Bucky’s legs in front of his still hard cock. He was so pretty, with his beautiful dark skin and warm brown eyes and cheeky smile. 

“You apologized for teasing my boy,” Steve said. “Why don’t you make it up to him by sucking his pretty cock?”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Sam said. 

He leaned forward and licked up the shaft of Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned and sighed as his body sparked with pleasure, like fireworks going off as Sam rolled his tongue over the head of Bucky’s cock. He reached up with a hand and began to roll Bucky’s balls between his fingers. Bucky arched against Steve’s body from the pleasure, Steve’s still hard cock dragging against his prostate as he did so. 

“Daddy,” Bucky moaned. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Steve murmured. “Good with his tongue and his hands.” 

“Feels good, Daddy,” Bucky said. 

His mind was still fuzzy and the constant stream of pleasure from Sam’s mouth on his dick wasn’t doing anything to bring him down. Steve’s hands rose to toy with his nipples and Bucky gasped as Sam wrapped his mouth around the head of Bucky’s cock at that same moment. He sank down on Bucky’s cock and swallowed him down to the root in one go before he pulled back up to the head and swirled his tongue around it. Bucky cried out in pleasure as Sam slowly, expertly, sucked his cock. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured in his ear. “Such a good boy. Go ahead and come whenever you’re ready baby boy.” 

Bucky moaned again and thrust up into Sam’s hot mouth. Sam swallowed the length easily and looked up at him through his eyelashes and winked at him. Bucky just closed his eyes and felt the pleasure. Beneath him, Steve began to rock his hips again, thrusting up slowly and gently into Bucky’s body. It was too much, the pleasure was overwhelming, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to speak, just feel as his orgasm formed in the pit of his stomach. 

“Daddy, Daddy, ‘m close,” Bucky moaned. “Gonna come, Daddy.” 

“That’s it,” Steve purred into his ear. “That’s my beautiful boy. So good for Daddy.” 

Bucky came with a whine and shot his load into Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned around the head of his cock as he milked every drop from Bucky’s member. Steve fucked him through his orgasm and Bucky was so overwhelmed by the pleasure of it that he completely lost himself in that blissful fog in his mind. 

When he came to a moment later, his ass was empty and he was wrapped in a soft blanket. He was still in Steve’s lap and he hummed as he came back to awareness. Steve was murmuring soft praise and stroking his body lovingly. The rest of the team was still having sex, it seemed, but one corner of it was an island of softness and loving affection. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked. 

“Good,” Bucky murmured. “God, that was… I had no idea how much I needed that.”

“I’m glad,” Steve replied. Bucky could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Hey,” came another voice. Bucky looked up and saw Sam still kneeling on the floor looking up at him. “Are we good now? Didn’t mean to bother you, you know.” 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Bucky said. “That was amazing. You gotta teach me how to do that.” 

Sam grinned. “Yeah, I’d love to,” he said. He rose up and kissed him and Bucky found himself kissing back. He could taste his come on Sam’s tongue and it was almost enough to make his cock twitch with interest. Almost. “Bye, baby.” 

With that, Sam returned to Natasha and Clint and Bucky nestled back into Steve’s chest. 

“I think he likes you,” Steve said. Bucky just smiled against Steve’s body. “You wanna go back up to the apartment?” 

Bucky shook his head. “I wanna go to the common room and watch somethin’,” he replied. “It’s closer.” 

“What do you wanna watch?” Steve asked. 

“There’s this steampunk sci-fi show called Warehouse 13,” Bucky said. “I wanna watch that.” 

“Okay, Buck,” Steve said with a chuckle. “You want some fresh clothes?” 

Bucky just shrugged. “Maybe just your shirt. Want some pho, too,” he said. 

“You got it, sweetheart,” Steve said. 

He grabbed Bucky’s shirt and with that, Steve scooped him up and carried him out of the room. Bucky only half paid attention to everything until the pho arrived and he sighed contentedly as he held a big, steaming bowl of Vietnamese soup in his lap. 

“So what’s this show about?” Steve asked as he brought it up. 

Bucky grinned. “You’re gonna love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
